Wrap your arms around me
by Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy
Summary: Harry und Draco sind schon seit langem ein Paar, als Draco plötzlich anfängt, sich zu verändern. Draco wird einen steinigen Weg gehen müssen und Harry beschließt, mit ihm zu gehen - doch was passiert wenn der Weg zu eng für zwei Personen wird?
1. Default Chapter

**Wrap you Arms around me**

Vorwort

Titel: Wrap your Arms around me

Autor: Cecilia Malfoy

E-Mail: cecilia.malfoymalfoy-manor.de

Ratings: R

Typ / Kategorie: Drama, Romance

Warnung: Slash, Character Death

Personen/ Orte und so weiter gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Der Titel der Geschichte kommt von dem Lied von Agnetha Fältskog (das eine A von ABBA) und ich nannte die Fanfiction so, weil sie entstand während ich das Album von Agnetha hörte.

Bitte reviewt mir, wie ihr das erste Kapitel findet, denn ich bin nicht sicher ob ich weiter schreiben soll...


	2. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**1. Kapitel: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

* * *

Al: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich verrate jetzt erst mal nichts (grins). Aber seltsam ist schon dass du nicht die erste warst die vermutet hat, dass Draco schwanger ist. Wie kommt ihr denn alle da drauf? Aufjedenfall werde ich die Fanfiction weiterschreiben und würde mich freuen wenn du mir das nächste Mal wieder ein Review schreibst... Bis dann... Frohe Weihnachten...

Sam: Auch dir vielen Dank für das Review. Du wirst die Veränderung bald verstehen, hoffe ich mal (grins). Ich glaube ich hätte auch erst vermutet dass Draco Harry betrügt, denke ich. Naja mal sehen was du zum 2. Kapitel sagst. Auch über ein weiteres Review von dir würde ich mich freuen.

Xin: Hatte ich dich vorgewarnt, dass Betareader von mir immer durchgeknuddelt werden? Nein, schade, jetzt musst du es halt ertragen (knuddel). Vielen vielen Dank für deine Hilfe.

Ich widme dieses Kapitel Lu, die mir gestern eine furchtbare Freude bereitet hat und die Schuld daran ist, dass ich diese Fanfiction überhaupt angefangen habe (auch dir: knuddel).

* * *

„Liebling? Komm runter, Frühstücken!" schrie Harry nach oben. „Jaaaaaaaa, gleich, hetz mich doch nicht so!" antwortete Draco aus dem Bad raus. Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, es war immer das gleiche mit Draco, er verbrachte doppelt so lange im Bad wie Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte zwei Tassen mit Kaffe. In die eine tat er einen Schluck Milch und zwei leicht gehäufte Löffel Zucker hinzu und schob die Tasse auf Dracos Platz. Inzwischen kannte er Draco in und auswendig. Er wusste wie er den Kaffe am liebsten mochte, wie er seine Brötchen aufstrich und die seltsame Angewohnheit den Kaffee mit dem Messer um zu rühren. Sie hatten schon viel zu viel miteinander gefrühstückt, als dass Harry nicht jedes Detail wusste.

Kurz überschlug Harry. Er war nun 22 Jahre alt, sie waren zwei Jahre nach Schulabschluss zusammengezogen, was hieß dass sie schon seit mindestens drei Jahren miteinander frühstückten.

Draco kam barfuss die Treppe hinunter, beugte sich hinunter, gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Sorry, hat länger gedauert!" „So wie immer!" brummte Harry. Draco grinste: „Dafür, mein Schatz, liegen jetzt meine Haare genau so, wie sie liegen sollen, im Gegensatz zu deinen." Kurz schaute Harry seinen Freund an, wie immer sah er nahezu perfekt aus. „Meine liegen auch so, wie sie liegen sollen!" knurrte er schnell. „Also ich glaube dir nicht, dass es Absicht war, dass sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen stehen sollten." meinte Draco und strich sich selbstsicher das Brot mit Kirchmarmelade.

„Nur weil deine Haare langweilig sind, musst du meine nicht fertig machen." konterte Harry. Sie hatten die Streitereien nie abgelegt und Harry war froh darüber, denn es machte die Beziehung um einige lustige Momente reicher. Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder um sich den drei Eulen zu widmen die gerade durch das Küchenfenster geflogen waren und sich auf den Tisch niedergelassen hatten. „Mein Vater!" erklärte Draco und legte den Brief zur Seite. Harry wusste, dass der Blonde den Brief seines Vaters später alleine öffnen würde. Seit Lucius in Askaban saß, schrieben sich Vater und Sohn und Draco schien seinem Vater so weit verziehen zu haben.

Interessiert öffnete Draco den Brief der dritten Eule, die Harry nicht kannte, doch anstatt weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff er sich sofort den Brief von Ron und Hermine. Es war immer seltener dass sie sich sahen, umso öfter schrieben sie sich.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Brief las. „Was denn?" fragte Draco, dem die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes aufgefallen zu sein schein. „Ron und Hermine wollen heiraten!" platze es aus Harry raus. „Warum bist du so überrascht?" erkundigte sich Draco. „Wie? Hast du es gewusst?" fragte Harry. Draco hob die Schulter: „Ich habe es mir gedacht." „Wir sind eingeladen!" setzte Harry fort. Draco grinste: „Auch das habe ich mir gedacht."

Harry ignorierte Draco und murmelte: „Ich muss gerade daran denken, wie ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe!" „Mir war damals schon klar, dass sie zusammenkommen würden!" meinte Draco großspurig. Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Harry hatte sich nie daran gewöhnen können, dass seine zwei besten Freunde ein Paar waren. Immer noch war es seltsam für ihn mit anzusehen, wie sie sich küssten oder einfach nur umarmten. Viel zu lange hatte Harry ihre Streitereien mit anhören müssen, er vermisste das Gezänk der beiden, auch wenn es ihn damals genervt hatte.

„Oh nein, wahrscheinlich werden die ganze Wiesel da sein!" unterbrach Draco Harrys Gedanken. Harry lächelte sanft: „Ich denke schon, sie sind Rons Familie." Obwohl Draco sich verhältnismäßig gut mit Hermine und Ron verstand, konnte er es nicht auslassen, manchmal über die Familie zu lästern.

„Auf meine Hochzeit wird keine Familie auftauchen!" meinte Draco mit dem Blick auf den Brief von seinem Vater.

Harry legte das Brötchen weg und nahm Dracos Hand in seine: „Meine auch nicht!" Draco schluckte: „Stimmt, tut mir leid!" Harry zog den Kopf des Blonden zu sich her und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen. „Ich liebe dich!" „Ich dich auch!" erwiderte Draco leise. „Wir sind einander Familie genug." setzte Harry hinzu, als er seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf die des Blonden setzte, diesmal nicht ganz so sanft, sondern herausfordernder. Draco verstand sofort, was Harry wollte und öffnete seine Lippen um Harrys Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Da weder Draco einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte, noch Harry ins Ministerium musste, frühstückten sie sehr lange und es ging bereits auf Mittag zu, als Harry das Geschirr zusammenstellte um es in die Küche zu tragen. Er weigerte sich immer noch alles mit dem Zauberstab zu machen und tätigte einfache Hausarbeit manuell. Draco verzog sich mit dem Brief seines Vaters in sein Labor, so wie es Harry bereits vorausgesehen hatte.

Der schwarzhaarige lies das warme Wasser in die Spüle fließt und gab einige Spritzer Muggel-Spüli hinzu. Am Wochenende machte er fast immer die Hausarbeit, weil Draco, dadurch dass er zuhause arbeitete die Woche über das meiste tat. Harry verlies das Haus morgens, das Bett ungemacht und das Geschirr dreckig und setzte sich abends an einen gedeckten Tisch. Wie Draco die Zeit fand, trotz allem seiner Arbeit auch noch die ganze Hausarbeit zu erledigen erstaunte Harry, doch er wusste auch, dass Draco zu allem möglichen den Zauberstab benutze und dadurch auch schneller fertig war.

Die vierte Eule an diesem Tag flatterte durch das Fenster. Harry fing sie auf und entfernte ihr den Brief von dem dünnen Beinchen. Er sah sofort dass der Brief von Severus Snape war und nur für Draco sein konnte. Harry setzte die Eule zu Hedwig und gab ihr etwas zu trinken. Sofort begann sie sich mit Rons und Hermines Flatty zu streiten. Harry verdrehte die Augen und legte den Brief an Draco auf den Tisch.

Sicherlich war es neue Angaben von dem Zaubertränkeprofessor. Er und Draco arbeitete gemeinsam an verschiedenen Tränken. Vor einem Jahr hatte Draco einen Preis bekommen, weil er einen Trank gefunden hatte, der das Ausbrechen des Aidsviruses um Jahre verzögern konnte.

Harry kehrte an das Spülbecken zurück und warf beim vorbeigehen einen Blick auf das Zeitungsbild das damals im Tagespropheten abgebildet war. Draco war zu sehen und Severus Snape außerdem noch Harry. Der blonde hielt stolz seinen Preis in die Kamera.

Gerade hatte Harry seine Hände in das warme Wasser eingetaucht, als es aus dem Labor schepperte. Wahrscheinlich war Draco an einen seiner Kessel gekommen und dieser war dann zu Boden geflogen, Harry hoffte nur, dass keine wichtige Substanz drin war.

Bereits einige Minuten später kam Draco aufgebracht ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. „Was war los?" wollte Harry wissen. „Ach, der Scheiß ist runter geflogen." seufzte Draco. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und im Nu flogen die Teller selbständig und trocken in den Schrank zurück. Harry trat vom Spülbecken zurück und lies Draco auch den Rest noch schnell machen. „War es wichtig?" fragte er. „Nee, nur Proben." Draco schwang ein weiteres Mal den Zauberstab und das Geschirr begann sich selbstständig zu spülen. „Was ist passiert?" erkundigte sich Harry. „Mir ist plötzlich schwindelig geworden, keine Ahnung warum, ich musste mich festhalten und dabei sind sie runter gekracht." erklärte Draco. „Ah ja, Snape hat geschrieben!" meinte Harry und zeigte auf den Tisch. Draco grinste: „Das kann warten!" dabei trat er näher an Harry und strich ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Mmh, da könnte ich ja Wochen beschäftigt sein!" kicherte er, als sich die Strähne löste und wieder vorfiel. „Gib zu, das würde dir nicht missfallen!" meinte Harry und küsste Draco. „Du hast Recht!" meinte Draco und presste seinen Mund auf Harrys. „Gehen wir ins Bett?" fragte Harry. „Na, sind wir heute mal nicht schüchtern?" fragte Draco, während er Harry die Treppe hinaufzog. „Ich bin nie schüchtern…!" beschwerte sich Harry. Draco lachte sanft und zog den ehemaligen Gryffindor weiter nach oben.

Hinter den beiden Jungen fiel die Tür des Schlafzimmers sanft ins Schloss.

* * *

Nur was zum Schluß: Natürlich habe ich die Wörter: Character Death nicht umsonst geschrieben. Es ist leider so wahr, dass die Fanfiction so geplant ist, dass einer meiner Hauptperson sterben wird. Ich selber hasse Fanfiction ebenfalls, in denen einer meiner Lieblinge stirbt, aber ich würde gerne mal soetwas versuchen und ich verspreche euch, wenn ich das wirklich durchziehen werden, dass es ein versöhnliches Ende sein wird, ich werde versuche kein durch und durch Sad-End zu schreiben. Aber wer weiß, es ist ja noch nicht geschrieben und ob ich das überhaupt schreiben kann, ist ja noch eine ganz andere Frage.

Ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und bis zum nächsten Jahr.

Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ein paar mehr Reviews eintrudeln würden (grins).


	3. Der Anfang

**2. Kapitel: Der Anfang**

* * *

_Aidua C. Aksonaj: Wow, vielen Dank für dieses lange Review. Ich bin ganz baff, weil ich noch nie so sehr gelobt worden bin. Und ich weiß jetzt erst mal gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, weil ich mich echt super doll gefreut habe. Ich hoffe du schreibst wieder eins :-) Und ich hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch wieder so sehr. Liebe Grüße _

_Asuka: Ja, gell die gehen süß miteinander um. Ich finde die auch total goldig (muss mal ein Eigenlob machen). Und mit Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen geht es hier erst mal weiter, aber ab dem dritten Kapitel wird es (leider) nicht mehr so sein. Viel Spass beim lesen _

_yvi: Hoffe du schreibst das nächste Mal wieder und dir gefällt das Kapitel hier auch._

_Shen: Du kriegst nicht nur einen Tee . Und es tut mir echt leid, aber ich dachte ich schreibe das Warning mal hin, nicht dass dann Leute enttäuscht sind. Und noch ist weder der eine noch der andere tot. Wie gesagt, ich weiss gar nicht ob ich einen der beiden sterben lassen kann. Also versuch durchzuhalten Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald mal wieder..._

_Also das Kapitel wurde nicht gebatet, weil mein Betareader sich nicht mehr meldet und weil ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht habe, euch noch länger warten zu lassen. Also ich hoffe mal, es sind nicht allzu viele Fehler drin ... Viel Spass beim lesen _

* * *

Harry erwachte mitten in der Nacht und noch bevor er die Augen öffnete bemerkte er Dracos Abwesenheit. Aus dem Bad war ein leichter Lichtstrahl zu sehen. Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett.

Sein Freund kauerte am Boden vor der Toilette. „Draco?" fragte Harry. Der Blonde hob den Kopf und Harry erschrak wie blass sein Freund war.

Sofort war er neben ihm und half ihm hoch. „Du bist krank!" stellte Harry fest und führte Draco, der vor Kälte fröstelte, zum Bett zurück.

„Ich bin nie krank!" erwiderte Draco schwach. „Ich erinnere dich nur an den Hippogreif. Die Rufe: Mein Arm hätte fast amputiert werden müssen! klingen mir heute noch im Ohr!" meinte Harry und deckte Draco zu. „Da war ich verletzt, nicht krank!"

„Musst du immer Recht haben?" fragte Harry sanft und küsste die Nasenspitze die genau wie der restliche Körper des ehemaligen Slyhterins, viel zu kalt war. „Ich koche dir einen Tee." Beschloss Harry. „Ich bin nicht krank, leg dich einfach wieder hin!" bat Draco.

„Du bist schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht raus um dich zu übergeben, ich bin mir sicher du hast eine Grippe. Versuch zu schlafen, ich koche dir einen guten Tee!"

„Okay, danke, Harry!" murmelte Draco. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dass Draco so schnell nachgab war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm wirklich sehr schlecht ging.

Eilig lief Harry die Treppe hinunter und wühlte in den Schränken herum. Er meinte sich erinnern zu können, irgendwo Kamillentee gehabt zu haben. Während er den Topf auf die Herdplatte stellte und das Wasser kochen lies, suchte er weiter, fand aber zu seiner Enttäuschung nur Pfefferminztee. Harry hoffte, dass auch das Draco gut tun würde.

Sein Blick schweifte durch die Küche, die leicht von dem Mond draußen beschienen wurde und fand schließlich den Brief von Ron und Hermine. Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht für die Einladung bedankt, obwohl der Brief schon seit einigen Tagen hier lag.

Er würde es morgen sofort nach holen und Kamillentee würde er ebenfalls kaufen. Er trug das heiße Getränk hoch zu seinem Freund, der bereits, unruhig aber fest, schlief.

Harry setzte sich an das Bett und betrachtete Draco einige Sekunden und konnte es nicht über sich bringen, den Blonden jetzt zu wecken. „Weißt du wie froh ich bin, dass ich dich habe?" fragte Harry leise. „Weißt du dass ich dich einfach nur wahnsinnig liebe? Dass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen könnte?" Fast schien es so, als würde sich Dracos Atmung etwas beruhigen.

Harry schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Tage, als er verstanden hatte, dass Draco anders war, als er es vorgab. Seit Lucius, Ende der fünften Klasse, in Askaban gewesen war und Sirius tot, hatten sich die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde geändert. Von einem auf den anderen Tag hatten sie aufgehört sich zu triezen. Irgendwann am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres hatte Draco und fünf weitere Slyhterins vor dem Raum der Wünsche gestanden und gebeten bei DA mitzuwirken.

Harry hatte sie aufgenommen, allerdings nur ungern. Draco hatte sich als aufmerksamen Schüler erwiesen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das Nievou von Harry erreicht hatte und den anderen selbst etwas beibrachte.

Als sie gemeinsam im Sommer 1998 vor Voldemort gestanden hatte, waren Draco und Harry gute Freunde gewesen. Harry hatte Dracos Homosexualität akzeptieren können, sein Kribbeln im Bauch allerdings, das er verspürte wenn Draco ihn während den Übungen oder während der gemeinsamen Quidditschtrainings zufällig berührt hatte, verdrängt.

Erst zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts, in denen sie immer noch Kontakt hatte, hatte der schwarzhaarige akzeptiert was mit ihm passiert war.

„Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte er leise. „Ich dich auch." meinte Draco und lächelte. „Du warst die ganze Zeit wach?" vermutete Harry. Draco nickte. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte Harry. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lies sich von Harry den Tee geben. „Mein Kopf tut weh, ich kann mich kaum konzentrieren!" erklärte er. „Mein armer Schatz!" murmelte Harry. „Aber Grippe kann es nicht sein, es fühlt sich ganz anders an." „Vielleicht bist du auch einfach überarbeitet." erklärte Harry. „Ja, das wird es sein…" gab Draco Harry recht und übergab ihm die nur halb ausgetrunkene Tasse zurück: „Danke, Harry." „Versuch zu schlafen!" riet Harry.

Wie Harry vermutet hatte, ging es Draco nach zwei Tagen Bettruhe schon wieder viel besser. Er hatte zwar immer noch nur wenig Apetit aber er musste sich weder Übergeben, noch hatte er Kopfschmerzen oder fror. Harry antwortete Hermine und Ron und schrieb ihnen, wie froh er war, dass die beiden diesen Schritt wagten, wünschten ihnen viel Glück und fügte hinzu, dass er und Draco sich freuten die beiden endlich wieder zu sehen.

Das Leben des jungen Paares normalisierte sich schnell wieder. Draco machte die Hausarbeit und arbeitete im Labor, während Harry Tag für Tag ins Ministerium ging um dort Akten für Akten durchzulesen.

Draco zwang Harry mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen um neue Anzüge für die Hochzeit zu besorgen. Harry atmete auf, als Draco endlich einverstanden war und mit seiner Checkkarte bezahlte. „Jetzt will ich ein Eis!" erklärte Harry schnell, bevor Draco auf die Idee kam, noch nach neuen Schlips zu schauen. „Du bist wie ein Kind!" schimpfte Draco und steuerte ein Muggelgeschäft an. „Trotzdem kannst du mir keinen Wunsch abschlagen!" triumphierte Harry und setzte sich auf die Bank. Draco verdrehte nur die Augen. Harry bestellte ein Erdbeereis, Draco einen Cappuccino.

Abends kochte Draco Harry sein Lieblingsessen, Brocolielasagne. Während das Essen ihm Backofen prutzelte lehnte sich Draco an Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sein Gesicht und konnte erst Dracos feuchten Lippen an seiner Wange spüren, dann zwei warme Lippen die sanft ein Kuss auf seine Gesichtshaut hinterließ, dann wanderte die Lippen weiter und strichen unendlich sanft über Harrys Ohren. Dracos Atem wanderte erneut über Harrys Haut und ein weiterer Kuss folgte. Sanft, unschuldig, zärtlich, so als ob sie sich vorher nie geküsst hätten. Und Harrys Kniee wurde weich, sein Herz schlug schneller, so als ob sein Körper nicht schon an Dracos Körper gewöhnt war.

Mühsam öffnete der ehemalige Gryffindor seine Augen als Draco sich entfernte: „Wofür war das?" fragte Harry. „Ich liebe dich!" sagte Draco einfach. Die Art wie Draco diese Wörter sagte, beunruhigten Harry. Es klang nach Abschied.

Mit den Augen verfolgte er seinen Freund und sah zu wie dieser den Tisch fertig deckte und die Lasagne aus dem Ofen herausholte. Nachdenklich setzte er sich an den Tisch um zu essen.

Der Herbst kam, der Herbst ging, die Nächte wurden immer länger und dunkler und schienen etwas anzukündigen...

t.b.c Bis zum nächsten Mal, schreibt mir ...


End file.
